


Friday The 13th Is Childish

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scary, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose, Tucker, And Wash go out camping on Friday the 13th to tell stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday The 13th Is Childish

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate this fine Friday The13th with a full moon :)

"Come on, it'll be fun!"Caboose complained to his friend Washington on a three-way line. "A camp out, in the middle of thw woods, on friday the 13th, on a full moon, just so you two idiots can tell childish tales. No." Wash growled. "What are you, scared?" Tucker taunted. "No! I think it's stupid is all!" David retorted. "But we're both going, i'd be weird with just me and Caboose, plus, we're gonna have s'mores. Or did you not ever have s'mores? Hm Wash? If not, great oppertunity to experiance something new. S'mores, hm?" Laverinus bribed. He knew how much Washington couldn't resist S'mores. "... Fine. But only to make sure you tw don't get lost or piss your pants everytime somthing makes a loud noise." "Bow chicka bow wow." "Shut the fuck up Tucker."

Wash half-groaned as they were sitting around a fire he made next to the tent he wound up pitching by himself because neither Caboose or Tucker coud do it without completely fucking up. "You told me there woud be S'mores." David shot Tucker a dark look. Lavernius rolled his eyes and threw his duffel bag at him while he and Michael watched Wash dig in for the ingrediants. Within minutes David had eaten more than 8 complete S'mores and was well on his way to a third, sticking his marshmello on a stick deep into the fire to set the fluffy treat aflame and blow it out to place it in between two graham crackers and chocolate.

"Alright, scary story time!" Tucker smiled deviously and pulled out a flashlight to stick it under his chin and turn it on. Washington rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth, not wanting to hear the lower classman's ravings of a strange woodland monster. "Once there was a little girl who wandered from her campsite in the middle of the night for a walk and as soon as she was deep in the woods she saw a man with an knife," at this point Caboose had the bottom of his palms against his mouth and had a look of terror in his eyes. "The man led her even deeper into the woods and kept asking what her name was even though she had told him multiple times. He led the girl to a cave where locks of blonde hair were scattered on the floor, the man stuck a rag to the girl's face filled with clorophorm and he scalped her!" Caboose jumped, letting a small scream escape, Wash stayed quiet.

"The athorities found her eventually but theman was never real and the girl had scapled herself along with other blond boys and girls and to this day he haunts Valhalla woods taking blond teens to the cave and forcing them to scalp themselves!" Tucker shut off the light and smirked over at Wash, the only dirty blond haired of the group. "You're a fucking idiot." David raised an eyebrow at the Junior. "I'm just glad i'm not blond." Caboose muttered. Washington rolled his eyes reaching for another marshmello only to find they were gone and Michael had eaten them."Oh, come on Caboose." Wash groaned.

"Sorry." Caboose smiled slyly before a loud crack filled the woods behind them, they all snapped their heads to the direction. A few more loud snaps and cracks of branches followed then it became silent. Their eyes looked back and forth with each other for a few seconds before the sounds became rapid and louder. Wash grabbed onto Tucker's arm with one of his own arms and held his hand tight with the other.

As it came closer he squeezed harder, his heart ready to jump from his throat. A small jack rabbit hopped out and sniffed the air lightly, hopped over, took a graham cracker in its mouth, and hopped back into te brush. Minutes of silence passed before Tucker spoke up, "Not scared huh?" he smirked, pink tinting his dark cheeks. "I wasn't scared! I was suprised!" Wash shot in defense.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?"

"I-I...."

He squeezed tighter. "It's alright, I won't let him make you scalp yourself." Lavernius chuckled.

"...Shut up and fucking protect me."


End file.
